Basketball
Wii Sports Resort Basketball is one of the twelve sports included in Wii Sports Resort. The gameplay consists of the player throwing a ball through a hoop. This game uses the Wii MotionPlus, so the player's actions must be very accurate. The basketball category consists of two games. The first is 3-point competition, where the player must throw basketballs continuously at a basketball hoop until the player's time runs out. The last ball in each rack counts for double points, meaning that if the player got (for example), three shots in, and they make the last bonus shot, then they get six points. The second game is pickup game. This is a game of three-on-three basketball, played around only one hoop. The player has three Miis of his/her own, while the computer has their own three Miis. Each team's player can either take a shot (and depending on which area their Mii is standing, get varying amounts of points), or dunk the ball. When taking a shot, the player must be vary precise, and basketball is considered by critics and players alike to be one of the hardest games to master in Wii Sports Resort (What makes things even more difficult is the fact that the game has Wii MotionPlus, which means you must have a very accurate shot because of the 1:1 motion response). Also when playing two timers are ticking down. One is the overall game timer until the end of the game, and the other is the possession timer, which ticks down when the player has the ball but is not yet taking the shot (also, when taking a shot, another timer is ticking down. When this timer reaches no bars, you must give up the ball to the other team). This game is played using only the Wii Remote connected to Wii MotionPlus. Stamps Every sport in Wii Sports Resort has 5 stamps you can unlock (With the Exception of the strictly 2 player sports), these stamps do not do anything to help you're game play. They simply give you a challenge. 3 Point Contest Stamps: * Hot Streak Sink five consecutive shots in the basket. Get in a good rhythm with the first five balls, and anything's possible. * Bonus Plumber Drain all five bonus balls. * Quick Draw Score 20 points or more with at least 10 seconds left on the clock. Don't think—shoot! * Hot Hand Sink all 25 balls in the basket. Just stay focused and get into the groove! * Pure Shooter Sink all 25 balls in the basket with at least 15 seconds left on the clock. It takes some serious skills! Pickup Game Stamps: * Triple Dip Score a goal from beyond the 3-point line in single-player mode. * Rim Rattler Dunk the ball five times in a game in single-player mode. To dunk, get right up underneath the basket and slam the ball in. * Lights Out Drain five 3-point baskets in one game. A 3-point basket is a shot from beyond the 3-point line. You can get this stamp in single-player mode only. * Buzzer Beater Make a last-second shot with a "buzzer beater," a basket scored before the buzzer signals the end of the game. You can get this stamp in single-player mode only. * Hoop Hero Take down the champions in a pickup game! The reigning Wuhu champions are faster, jump higher, and shoot better than any other team. Better drain some 3-pointers! Category:Wii Sports Resort